prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes Quarters
Clothes Quarters is the 69th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 11th in season five. Summary Brie's stubbornness forms a roadblock for the Bellas' new lingerie line; Mandy undertakes a mission to reconnect her parents while on a joint family vacation with the Neidharts while Nattie attempts to suppress her dad's embarrassing antics. Recap When last we left the intrepid heroines of E!’s “Total Divas,” Natalya had inadvertently shoehorned Mandy Rose's entire family into what was supposed to be a Neidhart family vacation. The good news is that the two families actually get along great — Nattie's got her own problems, but more on that later — but the bad news is that Mandy's separated parents are getting along so well it has the fresh-faced Diva thinking it might be possible to reunite them. Her brothers are split on the matter (one is hopeful, the other says no way), and it turns out, of course, that a reconciliation was too much to hope for. Both parents are pretty cool with it either way, and at least the family resolves to take more vacations together. Whether that's with the Neidharts or not remains to be seen, and speaking of which ... ... Natalya is in knots over the supposed situation she's created by merging the two family getaways. Which is strange, because there really isn't a situation, but Nattie's nonstop worrying over her father's unpredictability — which is really more like gruff quirkiness far as we can tell — is hindering the fun a bit on the Neidhart side of things. She seems constantly worried that “The Anvil’s” going to blow at any minute, and while he does come a little close for comfort while Nattie's mother is getting a lower back massage, he's pretty delightful for the most part. By the end of the vacation, Nattie has realized she doesn't need to be so tightly wound over everything. Selfie time! The Bella Twins’ business ventures move back to the forefront of their storyline this week when Nikki and Brie head to NYC to take meetings on Birdie Bee, their planned line of women's underwear with a charitable twist — for each pair sold, another is donated to a young woman in need. The problem is that the sisters are nowhere near in synch with how to move the idea forward: Nikki is attempting to meet with fashion-industry movers and shakers to put some big-picture heat behind the line, while Brie is stuck in the nitty-gritty details about who will do the actual designing (she's determined, at one point, to be directly involved in the creation of the products). Nikki does everything but bang Brie's head against the wall to drive the idea home that they can't do all this alone, and after a particularly awkward meeting Brie finally comes around — just in time for their sit-down with Daymond John, the founder and CEO of Fubu. He admits to some initial aversion to a celebrity clothing line, but by the end of the meeting, he seems tentatively sold. Not a bad day for the Bellas, and they didn't even have to go on “Shark Tank” to do it! Image Gallery Clothes Quarters.1.jpg Clothes Quarters.2.jpg Clothes Quarters.3.jpg Clothes Quarters.4.jpg Clothes Quarters.5.jpg Clothes Quarters.6.jpg Clothes Quarters.7.jpg Clothes Quarters.8.jpg Clothes Quarters.9.jpg Clothes Quarters.10.jpg Clothes Quarters.11.jpg Clothes Quarters.12.jpg Clothes Quarters.13.jpg Clothes Quarters.14.jpg Clothes Quarters.15.jpg Clothes Quarters.16.jpg Clothes Quarters.17.jpg Clothes Quarters.18.jpg Clothes Quarters.19.jpg Clothes Quarters.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #69 at WWE.com * Clothes Quarters on WWE Network